


Арт: Птичья дорога

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Helga_Mareritt



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic), Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Art, Color Pencils, Embedded Images, F/F, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Traditional Media, humanization
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: Условный кроссовер со "Сном рыжехвостого": то, что и Кокко, и Лебедь - дамы, взято оттуда.Но их внешний вид основан на "Замри. Замолчи".
Relationships: Tuonelan Joutsen | Swan of Tuonela/Kokko (A Redtail's Dream)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 5 Quest 2 - Визуал R-NC-21





	Арт: Птичья дорога




End file.
